Ferrumos
Ferrumos '''is a powerful Flying Wyvern that has adapted to living an semi-aquatic life style. This monster was first introduced in '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117 |habitats = Primeval Coastline, Ancient Forest, Old Jungle, Jungle, Deserted Island, Marshland, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Everwood, Tide Island, Ruined Temple, Wildspire Waste and the Great Sea.|titles = Savage Crushing Jaw Wyvern|names = Power Jaws|image = }} Physiology Ferrumos is a large quadrupedal flying wyvern that is distantly related Dyuragaua and Tigrex. The head of this monsters is large and broad and resembles that of the real world crocodile relative kaprosuchus, with the the jaws being full of many tusk-like teeth. The back of this monster is covered in a hard carapace similar to those found on alligator snapping turtles. The long robust tail ends in a fluke similar to those of some marine reptiles and is covered in hard osteoderms and scutes. The forelimbs are heavily developed, just like those of its relatives and are larger than their webbed hindlimbs, although the wing digit isn't as advanced as its relatives. This monster hide is primarily black in color and has light brown stripes going upward that originate from its underbelly, the marking around the eye and the patagium of this monster are both an olive green in color. Behavior Ferrumos are surprisingly docile when compared to their relatives. They often patrol their territory around rivers, streams and swamps. They can often be seen basking in the sun to warm themselves. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Ferrumos is a large and powerful wyvern which allows it to occupy a niche high on the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Ferrumos is territorial and will attack other large monsters that get too close to it. Tracks Ferrumos are capable of leaving behind many tracks that hunters can use to track it down. Some of the tracks this monster leaves behind are: "Large Scratch Marks", "Shed Teeth" 'and '"Skid Marks". Specific Locale Interactions If the locale has water or deep mud Ferrumos will submerge itself in it. Special Behaviors Ferrumos despite being a large predator is surprisingly timid when compared to its cousins Dyuragaua and Tigrex and only ever lashes out when other creatures or hunters get too close. It is also known to prey upon Gajau and other aquatic monsters. Abilities Ferrumos is capable of delivering fearsome blows with its heavily built forelimbs, these blows are capable of creating small tremors due to the weight and power behind the attacks. They are also capable of delivering powerful blows with their paddle-like tail and its immensely powerful jaws are capable of crushing even the hardest of armor and bones. Inside their shells are organs that can store both water and generate dragon energy. Ferrumos is capable of firing powerful projectiles of dragon infused water and is even capable of augmenting its physical attacks with dragon energies. Even though the wings of Ferrumos are too small and weak for powered flight they are capable of limited gliding. Rage and Tired States Rage State: When enraged, Ferrumos becomes much more aggressive in its attack patterns and the shell on its back will become overcharged with dragon energy and leak steam. Tired State: When tired, Ferrumos will become more sluggish and will be unable to use the dragon element in any of its attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Ferrumos is actually incapable of being infected by the frenzy virus and as such it can not be frenzied or go apex. Ferrumos can however become Tempered and experiences the typical changes that tempered monsters get. Mounts Ferrumos shares a mount similar to that of Tigrex, and can be mounted on its head, shell and tail. In Game Description Ecology Taxonomy: * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Wyvernia * Order: Wyveropoda * Suborder: Pterowyveria * Family: Tyrannowyveridae * Subfamily: Plesiowyverinae * Genus: Suchosquama * Species: S. plesiodactylus Ferrumos are flying wyverns that are closely related to other monsters such as Tigrex and Dyuragaua. They belong to a more primitive lineage of flying wyverns. Habitat Range Ferrumos are known to thrive in tropical and subtropical areas and tend to shy away from the colder regions of the world, but despite this they are a very wide spread species of Flying Wyvern, generally living anywhere that has enough water and is warm enough to support them. Ecological Niche Ferrumos are large and powerful predators that are easily capable of preying upon many other smaller monsters like Burranoth, Topox and Cados, but Ferrumos is rarely seen feeding on other land based monsters. Ferrumos evolved to live on a mainly piscivorous diet which means it mainly hunts fish and piscine wyverns but it is also known to prey on other aquatic creatures such turtles, mollusks and sea birds. Due to its unique diet choices it can afford to avoid the competition from other land based predators like its close cousin Tigrex. However due to it commonly encroaching into aquatic locales it faces heavy competition from marine monsters like Voluron, Plesioth, Lagiacrus, Gobul and Zarai Mawara, but these monsters will often avoid each other due to the chance of injury that they can deal to one another. Biological Adaptations Ferrumos are cold blooded which allows them to go long periods of time between meals. They have evolved hard shells that grant them incredible durability and powerful jaws that allow them to crush the defenses of prey items. Their long paddle-like tails possess flukes that allow them to push through water with extreme ease. They evolved the ability to produce and manipulate the draconic energies to aid in breaking down prey items. Behavior Ferrumos are territorial Flying Wyverns that are known to bask in the sunlight to warm themselves. To hunt down prey the typically wait within or around the waters edge and ambush foes. Ferrumos are not social creatures and only ever gather in large groups to mate, where males are known to bellow and battle to attract mates. Ferrumos do not construct nests as they are ovoviviparous and only give birth to one offspring at a time, the mothers will care for this single offspring for up to 5 years. Theme Notes * Ferrumos is immune to the poison and paralysis statuses making them poor to use against it in combat, it can however be put to sleep. * Combining Ferrumos Blood with a Kelbi Horn and than with a Life Powder will create a healing item that heals all hunters on a hunt as well as curing all ailments (with the exception of sleep status) and giving a temporary health, attack, and defense boost for 5 mins, and only one can be carried at a time! *Ferrumos roar requires earplugs to block. Trivia * It is heavily inspired by crocodilians, spinosaurids and plesiosaurs. * Its favorite prey is piscine wyverns and other fish. * Armor was designed by User:Nin10DillN64 * Thanks to User:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for the render. Gallery Ferrumos Armor (Male) by Nin10DillN64.jpg|Ferrumos Armor (Male) Ferrumos Armor (Female) by Nin10DillN64.jpg|Ferrumos Armor (Female) Ferrumos Pup Concept by TheGreatestLoverofArt.PNG|Ferrumos Pup Concept Ferrumos Artwork by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.jpg|Artwork by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Iconic Monster